Opening up: Kuwabara and Kurama
by ssj
Summary: Kuwabara is buckling down in school, and needs Kurama's help with math. The two end up venting to one another


Hey guys! Here I am...once again...on a roll...with fanfictions...ANYWAY In this fic, Kuwabara and Kurama kinda open up a bit. Hey, they seem like great buddys, so I wrote a fic about them. I hope you enjoy this one. Excuse the errors.  
  
Disclaimers..ugh do I HAVE to do this!? It's upsetting enough that I don't own Yu Yu hakusho and that Yusuke isn't mine. *SIGH* Yusuke ^___^. Do I HAVE to say "PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I'M JUST HAVING FUN!" bleh...I sulk for Yusuke not being mine, as well as the rest of the guys...  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
________________________________  
  
It was summer vacation for the boys. They hung out a lot, and had a couple of missions to attend to ordered by Koenma. Eventually, in a blink of an eye, summer vacation was over and they all had to go back to school. School was the worst for Yusuke. Filled with boredom and material he wouldn't ever need in his life. He ditched most of the time. What do you expect. He is Yusuke Urameshi.   
  
On the other hand, Kuwabara was actually going to study and pay more attention in school. He figured that if he wanted to be successfull in life, he needed to have an education. Plus, he knew it would make Yukina proud. That was the only reason why he was buckling down.  
  
One day Kuwabara was in his room, and he had trouble with his math homework. The boy was paying attention in class, but once he got home, he forgot how to do the lesson. The orange top was sitting in wonder, not knowing how to do this lesson. He put the tip of his eraser on his top lip. He looked through the book, but it never really helps anyone learn. Then he thought of an idea. Kazuma desided to call Kurama. Sure! Kurama can help. He's the smartest guy at his school. Plus, he is a thousand year old Youko full of knowledge.  
  
Kuwabara looked at the phone at the right of him and picked it up. He picked up his phone book right next to his math book and looked up Kurama's number. He found it and dialed.  
  
The ring tone went off. The phone was picked up.  
  
"Hello?" a boy answered, with a tone of youth.  
  
'Uh oh,' Kuwabara thought. 'Maybe I have the wrong number.'  
  
"Um yes," Kuwabara spoke. "Is Kura- I mean Shuuichi here?"  
  
"Yes," the boy answered. "This is Shuuichi. Who is this?"  
  
"Oh hey Kurama! This is Kuwabara."  
  
"Kuwabara?" They boy said. "I don't know a Kuwabara. And who is this Kurama?"   
  
"You know me Kurama! I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara!"  
  
"What..." they boy said in a dull untoned voice.  
  
"Um.." Kuwabara said stalling, thinking of what to say next.  
  
A different person walked in the room of the so-called Shuuichi's house.  
  
"Shuuichi who is that?"  
  
"Its some creepo named Kuwabara. He was looking for a Shuuichi, then he said Kurama."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Kuwabara said over the other line.  
  
"Oh!" Kurama said. "Here Shuuichi, give me the phone. That is my friend Kuwabara."  
  
"Um," Shuuichi said while giving the phone to Kurama in confusion. "Ok, here you go."  
  
"Thanks," Kurama said while smiling at him.  
  
Shuuichi left the room muttering "Kurama...?" in question.  
  
"Hi Kuwabara."  
  
"Er, Hi. What's up with that?"  
  
"He is Shuuichi," Kurama paused. "My to-be step brother."  
  
Kuwabara widened his eyes. "What!?" he said so loud that Kurama had to take the phone away from his ear.  
  
"Yes," Kurama said. He sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them and spoke once again. "My mother is getting married soon. Apparently, the man she is getting married to has a son. His name is Shuuichi as well. Coincidence, huh Kuwabara."  
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara said digesting Kurama's words.  
  
"I didn't know your mom was seeing someone."  
  
Kurama ignored what he said. "Did you need anything Kuwabara?"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Kuwabara. "I need help with my math homework. I've been wondering about this lesson. I learned it in class, but once I got home, I forgot how to do it!"  
  
"Oh," Kurama said. "It's very dissapointing when that problem occurs."  
  
"Yeah, very."  
  
"Alright," Kurama said. "Explain what lesson this is."  
  
"It's with X and Y coordinates."  
  
"Ah, in pre-algebra aren't we," Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Kuwabara muttered. "I'm starting from the begining."  
  
"Well good for you Kuwabara."  
  
"Say," Kuwabara voiced. "I'm the kind of person that needs someone to show me step by step how to do this. You wanna meet somewhere now?"  
  
"Sure," said Kurama. "How about I come over your place, If that's ok."  
  
"That's fine," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Alright. See you in ten minutes."  
  
"Ok see ya then," Kuwabara said, then hung up the phone. Kurama did the same.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
The orange top cleaned up his room. He set up his table correctly, so they would be able to work.  
  
Kuwabara heard the doorbell. The Youko came just in time. The boy walked to the door and opened it to see Kurama.  
  
"Hi Kurama," Kuwabara said. "Come on in."  
  
"Alright," he said.  
  
They were in the living room.  
  
"You want anything to eat or drink?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Some tea would be nice," Kurama suggested.  
  
"Comin' right up!" he said then grinned.  
  
They walked into the Kitchen. Kurama took a seat on the stool, with his arms leaning on the table.  
  
Kuwabara got the tea kettle and put some water in. He put it on the stove and turned on the fire.  
  
They were in silence for a minute.  
  
"So Shori is getting married," Kuwabara said wanting to bring up that conversation again.  
  
"Yes she is," Kurama said dully while looking down.  
  
"Your not happy for your Mother?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yes," Kurama said. "I am very greatfull for her."  
  
"But...?" Kuwabara said waiting for some other explanation.  
  
"But," Kurama said slowly. "I am afraid of her not wanting being as close with me anymore, since she has new people in her life."  
  
"Why do you say that Kurama?!" Kuwabara said loudly. "You ARE her son."  
  
"Yes," Kurama said. "But my step-brother will be her son too. She may..."  
  
Kuwabara stared at him.  
  
"She may what!?" Kuwabara said with his voice fill of suspense.  
  
"She may...well..." Kurama paused, shrugged and looked down with sad eyes. "I may loose her to them I know I sound selfish. I'm sorry."  
  
"Kurama," Kuwabara said. "That's the craziest thing I have ever heard."  
  
The tea kettle made a noise. Kuwabara turned the stove off and poured two cups of tea. They headed over to his room.  
  
"Where's Shizuru?" Kurama asked in wonder as they walked through the hallway.  
  
"She's at work. She has a night shift now, so I barely get to see her."   
  
"Tell her I say hi."   
  
They reached Kuwabara's room. This place was familiar to Kurama. He has been here before. The team hung out here to discuss their missions.  
  
"Here," Kuwabara said reaching his desk. "Now you can help me with this problem."  
  
"Alright." He sat next to Kuwabara. "Now open your book to the lesson."  
  
Kuwabara did so.  
  
"You know Kurama, the book never really helps. It's all boring and stuff."  
  
"Yes I know. They should put some more enthusiasm into these things. I guess I know the purpose of a teacher now."  
  
"What's that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It's for the teacher to read the book when the student gets bored, but I guess that doesn't help either. The student is unenthused no matter what," Kurama said then gave a chuckle.  
  
"Hmm," Kuwabara said while looking at the problem.  
  
"See Kurama I don't get it," Kuwabara said while getting Kurama to help him.  
  
"What don't you understand?" he said while leaning closer to the book.  
  
"Uh," explained Kuwabara. "I know how to add the numbers, and I know what becomes X and Y, but where does it go on the chart?"  
  
"That's all?" Kurama said. "It's really easy. I know that this is a common problem that people have while doing these type of mathematical equasions."  
  
"....yeah," Kuwabara said while looking in confusion.  
  
"Here let me explain."  
  
___________________  
  
Kurama explained about the coordinates for about ten minutes untill Kuwabara understood.  
  
"So do you get it now?" Kurama asked with a slighty exhausted face.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks Kurama!"  
  
Kurama gave a smile.   
  
"Since you understand everything, I guess i will be going," Kurama said.  
  
"Nah, I'll work on this later. You wanna stay over? I'll order us some dinner."  
  
"Alright," Kurama said politely. "Thank you Kuwabara."  
  
"It's no problem at all!" Kuwabara said with a goofy grin. His plan was to get Kurama to spill out all of his problems. He feels that the quiet boy should, considering how quiet the Youko seems to be.  
  
"I'll order a pizza," Kuwabara said. "What toppings do you want?"  
  
"I don't really mind. Anyone will do."  
  
"Sausage it is!" Kuwabara said while giving a grin.  
  
Kurama smiled.  
  
He sat on the couch watching the news while Kuwabara ordered the pizza. Once Kuwabara hung up the phone, he sat next to Kurama on the couch.  
  
They were watching the television silently. Kurama was the first to speak.  
  
"Thank you again for letting me stay."  
  
"Don't bother," Kuwabara said while shooing his hand. "It's the least I can do."  
  
"Hmmm," Kurama smiled while looking at the television.  
  
They were silence once again.  
  
"I bet once Shori gets married and you all settle down, everything will be fine," Kuwabara said while breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes," Kurama said. "I know, but it's going to be a whole new lifestyle. I'm not sure if I can adjust to it."  
  
"I read somethin' about this somewhere," Kuwabara said while turning off the television with the remote. "I uh..I forgot where." Kuwabara paused while Kurama gave him a look.  
  
"Uh..It's probably going to be hard at first trying to get used to having more than just two people living in a house," Kuwabara said while trying to sound professional. "But, uh..You will get used to it."  
  
Kurama gave him the same look, then laughed.  
  
"What's so funny!?" Kuwabara said yelling.  
  
Kurama kept on laughing. Kuwabara gave a grunt and made a squashed up face while folding his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Kuwabara," laughed Kurama. "It's just...It's just." Kurama started to laugh again.  
  
"It's just what!!?" Kuwabara said while pouting.  
  
"When you try to sound professional." Kurama paused to chuckle. "You sound hilarious!" Kurama started laughing hard again.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Kurama was still laughing.  
  
"Uh," said Kuwabara. "I'll get you some water. Your throat might be dry from all of that laughin' "  
  
Kurama stopped.  
  
"Thank you Kuwabara. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."  
  
"Laughter is the best medicine," Kuwabara said while grinning.  
  
He then got up to get the water.  
  
"My throat IS a bit dry," Kurama said to Kuwabara.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
Kuwabara came back with a glass of water. Kurama drank some.  
  
"You have cheered me up about the marrage. I believe that my mother will be happy. I will be too, having a father figure and a little brother," the thousand year-old Youko said.  
  
"That brat thought I was a creepo," Kuwabara said while making a flat face.  
  
"He is just a kid," Kurama voiced logically. "That's what people think of others they assumingly don't know them at first."  
  
"I otta meet him one day and show him the REAL Kazuma Kuwabara," he said while flexing his muscles and showing a proud stance.  
  
Kurama sighed.  
  
The doorbell rang.   
  
"I'll get it," Kuwabara said while standing up. He got to the door and payed the pizza man. He closed the door and brought the pizza box to the kitchen table. He set up two plates and napkins.  
  
"Come here!" Kuwabara shouted from across the room.  
  
Kurama got up and walked to the kitchen. He sat on a chair and they both grabbed a slice of pizza.  
  
They ate in silence.  
  
"So how are you doing Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I'm ok," he said. "School is pretty hard once you think about it. I've been paying attention a lot."  
  
"How come you started to get serious now?" Kurama said in wonder. "And not before?"  
  
"I dun know. I guess I didn't care much about school before. I thought about my life, and I didn't want to be known as a great fighter all my life. I want to be more then just a school punk. I want to be successfull and have people think of me smart rather than just a fighter."  
  
"I'm glad," Kurama said while taking a bite. "I wonder how Yukina will react to this," he said while grinning.  
  
Kuwabara made a wide grin and giggled. "I'm doing this for her."  
  
"Oh?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I want to be some kinda intel..damn! I forgot the word...intel.." Kuwabara rolled his eyes up to think.  
  
"Intellectual," Kurama said dully.  
  
He grinned. "Yeah! That's the word. I want to be some kinda intellectual person as well, so Yukina will like me." Kuwabara blushed an even deeper red.  
  
"But Kuwabara," Kurama said. "I bet she likes you for who you are already."  
  
"I know," He said. "But I also want to be able to reach the top! To become really smart for me as well."  
  
Kurama thought mentally. 'for myself as well..not for me as well...' he gave a chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"It's for myself as well. Not for me as well."  
  
"Oh yeah," Kuwabara blushed in embrassment.  
  
"You will get there," said Kurama. "Your just starting. If you keep at it this pace, you will reach beyond your horizons."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
  
They continued eating there pizza.  
  
"Have you seen Yusuke lately?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah. I saw him today at school. He was ditching again. Keiko got mad and yelled at him. It was funny."  
  
"Hmm," voiced Kurama. "Where is he now?"  
  
"Huh," he said. "Oh yeah, he went out with Keiko or somethin' "  
  
"They make a great couple," said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah," said Kuwabara.  
  
"So what about you Kurama?" the carrot top asked.  
  
"What about me?" asked Kurama in question.  
  
"You know," Kuwabara grinned. "Have YOU found a girl you like?"  
  
"Kuwabara!" he said loudly. "No, Kurama smiled. I prefer to be a lone wolf type of guy. There was one girl though."  
  
"Who was that?" Kuwabara said while widening his eyes.  
  
"Her name is Maya," Kurama said while looking at his pizza. "She confessed her feelings to me, but Hiei attacked me that night."  
  
"What?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"You see," Kurama said. "I did not know Hiei at that time. He attacked me when Maya was there. I had to fight back of course. When Maya found out about me, I had to erase her memory. Everything she felt about me...Everything she knew about me."  
  
"Wow," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yes. Wow indeed."  
  
"Did you have any feelings toward her?"  
  
"I'm not sure," the redhead said. "I have gone out with a couple of girls from my school, but nothing happened really. They did not do anything for me, so.. I just gave up."  
  
"Aww cheer up Kurama," Kuwabara said. "One day, you will find someone else. Either demon or human."  
  
Kurama smiled. "Thanks."  
  
They were silent again.  
  
Kurama chuckled.   
  
"What's so funny?" Kazuma asked.  
  
"I wonder if Hiei has ever tried Pizza..."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
The pizza was finished and Kuwabara threw away the box.  
  
"I guess I shall be going," Kurama said. "Thanks for letting me vent Kuwabara."  
  
"Vent?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"To express ones thoughts or feelings to another."  
  
"Oh," Kuwabara said. "No problem Kurama. Anytime!" Kuwabara paused. "I need a lot of work with my vocabulary."  
  
"I will help you. Do not worry."  
  
"Who's worryin' "Kuwabara said in a tough guy tone.  
  
Kurama smiled.  
  
"You should come to the wedding." Kurama said while walking out the door with Kuwabara. "My mother enjoys seeing my friends."  
  
"I'll come!" Kuwabara said.   
  
"Thank you. I will invite Yusuke and Hiei," Kurama said. "But I doubt Hiei will come."  
  
They both gave a snicker. Hiei in a tux. A funny sight.  
  
"I'll call you next time I need help," Kazuma said.  
  
"Sure anytime," Kurama said. "I enjoyed this."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"See you later" Kurama said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kuwabara shut the door and went to do his math homework. Kurama went out with a great feeling.   
  
'Everything will be fine,' he thought.   
  
Everything will be fine...  
  
____________________________________  
  
HORRAY! I'm done! I doubt anyone will even read this story though. Anyway I know I made Kuwabara look a bit more smart in this story, but We otta give him more credit. He's a great guy! He's not stupid or a wuss or any of that. He's just an airhead ^_^" I think.. but besides that, hes great! I believe he is partially what makes the show so great ^_^ Please review. I hope you all enjoyed the fic!..oh yeah please excuse my errors. I didnt have the program that checks for them. ^_^" 


End file.
